The joining and separating of plastic pipe sections secured by fittings having spiggoted type joints is not readily accomplished. Axially directed forces on the pipe sections must be used to join or separate them from the fittings, especially in the latter instance. An appropriate tool is needed for this operation in order to ease the problems otherwise encountered.